1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to communication services in wireless networks, particularly where users are mobile.
2. Description of Related Art
In existing communication systems, users are associated with a Home Network owned by the network operators with whom the user has a subscription agreement. This subscription agreement is an essentially fixed agreement arranged with the network operators, which commits the user to using the services provided by these network operators for a lengthy duration, such as twelve months. Whilst committed to their chosen network operators by the subscription agreement, the user must utilise their chosen network operator's service for each communication session, regardless of whether they are communicating with another user in the same building or another user in a different country.
WO 96/28947 describes an arrangement that addresses some of the problems with existing communications networks. In this, mobile telephones can operate and establish connections over several mobile telephone communication networks, the selection of the network being determined by the mobile telephone on the basis of parameters such as cost, capacity, transmission speed and availability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,214 describes another system and method for enabling amuser of wireless communication services to switch among service providers based on cost and service feature information. In this the mobile telephones are adapted to receive pricing information from network operators and select the best deal on the basis of that information. Although this arrangement provides a mechanism for finding a service based on cost and other service features, the price is fixed by each network operator. This restricts the scope for users to optimise the service to meet their particular needs, so limiting flexibility.